


Storm

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [6]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining and Kate drops by. (Occurs before issue #12 in Batwoman (The New 52)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Knock. Knock.  
  
Maggie shuffled her way to the door. Her holster was still on, so she instinctively drew out her gun as she peered through the peephole.  
  
Surprised, she put the gun back in and unlocked the door.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Hey," said the redhead as she made her way inside. She was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"You forgot your umbrella?" the GCPD detective asked amusedly.  
  
"Figured I'd stop by anyway."  
  
"You're soaked through. How far were you walking?" Maggie disappeared into the bathroom in search for a towel.  
  
"Far enough to be this wet."  
  
Maggie chuckled as she handed a relatively large towel to the redhead. "Was this your plan all along? Get soaked and then come here to make me want you to strip out of your wet clothes?"  
  
"No... I just didn't expect it to rain so quickly. Storm's a brewing," said the redhead as she tried to dry her hair with the towel. Just then, a crackle of thunder could be heard and then quiet... And then the sudden onset of rain could be heard pelting the windows.  
  
Taking off her coat, Kate groaned, "Ugh, this is gross. I think I will have to change."  
  
"C'mere, you," said Maggie as she peeled off Kate's vest. "Let's get you out of these and brew up our own storm."  
  
"Is this where I'm supposed to--"  
  
The blonde kissed her hard.  
  
"--yes, ma'am," murmured the redhead as the detective pulled her into the bathroom.


End file.
